Twin Twist
by kokokandy
Summary: Ivy and Olivia meet again in a series of dramatic events. What will happen to Olivia's house? What will happen when Olivia moves into a vampire household? Read to find out!
1. An unexpected surprise

**Hey guys, this is my first story on Fan fiction. Olivia and Ivy are each 35 years old. Olivia isn't married yet and Jackson is away shooting a movie. Ivy is married to Brendan and has children. I know usually in my sister the vampire stories, vampires can't fly, but whatever .Anyway…enjoy! **

(Ivy's POV)

"We're home, mum,"

I spun around and smiled when I saw Violet, Vanessa and Valerie enter the room. "So…what's going on at school?" Brendan asked my children while I set down a bowl of blood wafers. Violet's eyes had happiness written all over her eyes "Oh my darkness, the most romantic, handsome guy in the whole entire school, Alex Vinc, has asked me out!" she said with adorable Goth glee. Vanessa gave her the death squint, just like I would have when I was her age. "So?" she challenged "I scored 100% on my writing test! Beat that." Valerie, obviously older and more mature, rolled her eyes "Will you people EVER grow up?"

"Quiet children!" Brendan scolded "Look, I know you guys both love Alex Vinc, but you – RING! RING! RING! RING!" the phone vibrated. "I'll answer it," I volunteered and dashed to the phone, held it to my ears and vampire speeded upstairs.

"Hello?" I asked "IVY! IVY? Is it you?" a terrified voice screamed. I frowned. It was Olivia my twin sister, why was she yelling like crazy? "Olivia?" I asked gently "Thank goodness, Ivy, it's you! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Ahhhhhhhhh! Ouch! Can ahhhhhh! Can you be here in ahhhhh … fifteen minutes! PLEASE? Can I stay at your place?" "Yes" I managed to splutter "BYE!" Olivia let out a deafening scream before I heard her slam down the phone in a hurry.

"I've got to go" I called to Brendan and my children and sped up – to the attic. I threw open the window. Sure… it was risky… I could be discovered… but Olivia was worth it. This is for Olivia, I told myself, and leapt out of the window, gliding as quickly as I could, so if people saw me I would just be a blur. Soon I arrived at Olivia's, and screamed. "OLIVIA!"


	2. Unpleasant Welcome

(Olivia's POV)

I stuffed all that I could into my suitcases. With six suitcases in tow, I sped down the stairs. The thick smoke filled the air. Why did the fire truck have to crash? It was the worst thing ever.

"IVY!" I yelled. I skidded down the stairs and out the smothering front door, dusting off my burnt sleeve. Ivy waved to me frantically.

"Olivia?" she gasped "Are …are you okay?" "I'm fine," I managed to stutter. "Are you sure?" she asked me "What about Jackson?" JACKSON! Oh no! What would he say? What would he do? He would kill me! Would he break up with me? What if he … it was too much to think about. Suddenly my mind went blank. The only thing I could hear… was Ivy shrieking. The only thing I could feel was my arm scratching the concrete, and the sudden wind blowing me…

I reawakened, staring around in awe. Bats and spider webs dangled from the ceiling. Dashing black tables and deep velvet walls the colour of violet. The disgusting smell of blood … coming from the table. I stared as Ivy and Brendan approached me… Brendan looked so different! His voice was also impossibly smooth. "Violet! Vanessa! Valerie! Meet Aunt Olivia, your mother's long lost twin sister!"

Three little girls sped towards me. The three of them exposed their fangs, so white, so sharp. I screamed and moved as the youngest one lunged to bite me.


	3. Shock

**Please review and enjoy!**

(Ivy's POV)

I grabbed Vanessa and snaked her away from Olivia, shivering with fear. "Vanessa!" I roared with anger. "Olivia is my twin. You must respect her! This is how you welcome her into our mansion, for the first ever time?" Vanessa made a playful smile on her lips.

"Mom! She's a bunny! A pink bunny! A PINK SPARKLY BUNNY! How in the underworld do you expect me to like her? On second thoughts she looks exactly Luna Pinks in my class! I bet she's like Luna Pinks cheerleaders too! Oh my gosh she's even worse! Just look at her! Ruining our beautiful room with those sinister sparkles and pink lights! Oh… your sleeve is burnt… so you didn't come to see me, you selfish pink starfish came to take advantage of my mother!"

"Vanessa, be quiet!" I screamed. "Olivia is my identical twin. Now show her to her room, Vanessa -"

"I will not! You should not have let her touch our doormat. She will go outside, and starve!" Vanessa snapped. OH MY DARKNESS! Vanessa did not just say that! I could feel body burning "Well, excuse me ," I heard Olivia reason with anger "I will go and find myself a spare room, since you do not bother to show me to the one you wanted me to stay in!"

Olivia stormed upstairs, 3 at a time. The rolling of her suitcases could be heard distinctly, a furious mob of bumps and squeaks. Vanessa cackled evilly.

The next morning…

I vampire sped upstairs and began a witch hunt to find Olivia. With my vampire senses, and acute hearing ability, it didn't take long.

"Olivia?" I asked gently. "Olivia?" "DON"T LOOK AT ME!" Olivia screamed, sobbing loudly. Using her blankets, she covered her face. I pulled the blankets away, gently, and fainted.


	4. Unspeakable Pain

**Please read and review! I'm going to try and get this thing over and done with.**

**Olivia's POV**

Ivy peered at me through the blanket. Her eyes widened. Not that I blamed her. I probably looked worse than ever.

"O…liv…ia?" Ivy whispered with horror.

"Call me Valencia, Ivy." I told her, forcefully. "It's dumb to have a bunny name when you're a vampire,"

Ivy face paled again. I saw a look of longing across her face. How stupid. I stared at the floor, groaning in pain.

There seemed to be two voices, screaming in my head. One took power.

_Ivy is an idiot. Why should you be nice to her? After all, look at the pathetic look on her face. IDIOT._

_Shut up! She is not! I've known her for so many years-_

_She betrayed you. Anyway, her daughter said that you should starve, remember?_

What an annoying voice! Ivy was not an idiot!

_Liar. She NEVER betrayed me! What in the world are you talking about?_

_Once she dressed up as you and pretended to be you! That's forgery._

_Actually, maybe you're right…_

"Are you okay, Olivia – er… Valencia?" Ivy's terrified expression was simply dumb.

I stuck out my tongue. "I'm perfectly fine! What in your underworld makes you think I'm not?"

"Ol–Valencia, your eyes are emerald green-"

"I know! It's perfect! Vampires have green eyes, Ivy! You're a vampire. Don't you know?"

Ivy gasped. I felt faint. My head ached!

"Go away…" I managed to croak.

"But you-"

"Go NOW!"

Forced to leave, Ivy limped out, panicked and filled with shock. She gave me a sad, final glance, before she quietly flew away.

"Hahaha!" A voice cheered. "I make you reject Ivy! I made you reject Ivy! I made you reject Ivy! Hahaha!"

RING!

I reached across the elaborate, black table and grabbed her vibrating, pink phone. It was far too 'bunny-like'. I'll have to update it someday, I thought.

"Jackson?" I asked with complete glee

"Olivia! Our mansion is burnt down! You stupid idiot! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call the fire extinguishers! Are you dumb, or what?

I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"Jackson?" I sobbed "The fire engine crashed."

"Really. Wow. Nice excuse, princess. I just found the ruby ring I gave you, smothered, on the floor."

I gulped. Guilt swarmed over my body. The ring! It must have fallen off my finger!

"It was an accident-"

"Anyway, idiot, if you haven't noticed, I've only been playing you all these years. So cut the love stuff out!"

I felt buckets of tears stream down my face.

"Anyway, I've got better things to deal with," he snapped

"Like – like what?" I stammered

"Like Charlotte Brown!"

The call ended. I dressed and glided downstairs. I tapped Ivy gently on her back.

"I'm really sorry, Ivy"

Ivy managed a Goth smile. "Who bit you?"

"Charlotte Brown,"

"Jackson dumped me, by the way,"

"That idiot!" Ivy huffed "I was always suspicious about him"

"He likes Charlotte," I sniffled a little.

Ivy snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Charlotte's coming, Valencia," Ivy whispered. "I can sense it,"

"I can too, Ivy," I whispered back "I can too."

**Phew! That was a long chapter. Anyway, we're nearly there. PLEASE REVIEW! Kokokandy out.**


	5. Just Visiting - Or is she?

**kokokandy here. Hello and thank you to everybody that has reviewed. I really appreciate it. In the meantime, everyone please review. Even one each person would be very helpful. Enjoy the story!**

(Vanessa's POV)

It's really not easy being the youngest child. All the stories people have made up all tell others that being the youngest child means you get to rely on your parents. Who had ever thought of that crazy idea? I am living proof that it's not true.

Well, maybe it is true for some of the lucky people I see every day, walking along, licking ice-creams, devouring sweets and staying at their friend's houses. The books are wrong in another way. My snobby eldest sister, Valerie, gets to do whatever she wants! Dad made her a private treehouse. Talk about not fair.

My mum wouldn't even let me have a room! She always says "that's because Valerie's grown up, and appropiate. She always listens to what I say and shows considerate respect. You mess up and embarass me almost every single day! It's your fault that you don't get her previliges, not mine."

I always murmur back (in a low voice) "that's because I'm the family's blamer. Everyone passes the penny o ME." Violet wasn't much better. She NEVER  quits bragging. Just yesterday she was chatting non-stop about Alex Vinc asking her out. Okay, I admit I do like him a bit, but why make such a big deal?

School was the worst. I thanked goodness that Valerie was now in Franklin Grove High school, but before they stopped at nothing. They ganged up against me and would have 'secret meetings' in the science hall bathroom to decide what to do to me next. They joined up with other kids to spy on me when they took stuff from my locker. There was an endless list of how they condemned my whole middle school life. Needless to say, everyone always picks on me. I'm going to kill Violet one day, as well as Valerie.

Yesterday was the absolute worst day of my life. Valerie hid my science project in her treehouse when it was due! She even tore it up to pieces, laughing. Mum didn't see, and when I told her, she refused to believe me! She even took away my weekly pocket money for the next three months and gave it to Violet!

Suddenly, she welcomes her twin to the house! So she cares about a stupid bunny rather than me. Great, some pink, sparkly idiot with a scorched shoulder, just like Luna Pinks at my school. I was so pissed, that I smashed my mum's favourite bat cup.

Mum made some killer Marshmallow Platelets. I sank my teeth into one of the marshmallows. "Where's Olivia?" I asked between a mouthful of marshmallow.

A worried look crossed my mother's face. Instantly she shot out of the room. I let my hearing senses do the work. But high, high on the top level, even my ears could only pick up a few muffled sounds.

The feelings were clear, though. My mum, worried, shocked, then depressed. Aunt Olivia, painful, devious, then furious. Mum glided, upset to her plate of Marshmallow Platelets. Her hair drooped.

I slurped down the last of my breakfast and gave her a death squint.

"Your favourite, important twin ditched you, right? Well, good for you because your very important sister seems to have won the fight," I challenged.

"Be quiet, Vanessa," mum snapped irritated, "Th-that was not a fight," she insisted.

Suddenly, I saw it.

It was unbelievable.

It was shocking.

It was Aunt Olivia.

With pale skin. Emerald eyes. A black skirt. Unfiled fangs. Gliding through the air.

She tapped mum on the back "I'm sorry," she blurted.

They chattered for a bit.

Crash! Bang!

The window flew open. A girl with curled, brown hair stood forward. 'Great." I thought "A vampire in pink bunny clothes. I'd rather be in a nude then wear that stuff.

"Hey Ivy Daniels, or should I call you, Black rags?"

Mum spun around. "Quit it, Bunny Rabbit,"

'Bunny Rabbit' came forward. "Just stopping by."

She threw out a large wooden stake - and tossed it at me.

"


	6. The Last Stake (The Last Straw)

**Hi people. Its kokokandy here again! I'm really going to try and get this thing finished off. Please review and in the meantime, enjoy!**

(Still Vanessa's POV)

Whoosh!

The stake flew at my chest. In cold panic, I reached my hands out. "VANESSA!" Mum shrieked, begging me to move. Somehow, some kind of instinct made me stay, still as a stature. The mysterious woman cracked a smile. Suddenly, a thought hit me. That curly hair! That cheerleader beam! It was no body but Charlotte Pinks, the mother of Luna Pinks!

What a relief! I caught the stake just before it pierced my skin. Charlotte's cold eyes gave me shivers up my spine.

Her eyes narrowed. "NO!" she growled. "No! You guys are still happy!"

Aunt Olivia stepped forward. "Vampire or not," she stated firmly, "I will always be happy,"

Anger and fury burned in my skin. For the first time I realised that Olivia wasn't just a bunny. I lunged forward, and this time, shoved the wooded stake into Charlotte's chest. She squealed in horror. With that, I pulled the wooded stake out of her chest in satisfaction.

Olivia's eyes became shimmering blue again as Charlottes dead body vanished into thin air. Mum hugged me and told me one of Valerie's friends had confessed to her about the whole gang thing. Now my allowance was back along with 6 months of Valerie's and Violet's.

**THE END**


	7. Author's Note

Hi guys. First I want to clear things up a little. I hope you don't mind that Charlotte's body just vanished into thin air. I know it sounds really weird but what could they do with the corpse? Sorry that the ending was a little rushed. I think I got a terrible case of writer's block.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope more people would review whether it's tomorrow or 5 years from now. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.

Hopefully, I can get cured from my writer's block and you may see me typing up another FanFiction!


End file.
